fandom_of_sailor_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Power!
Sailor Power! is a fan series created by Sechelf.Ghost.2.0. It's events occur 8-10 years after Sailor StarS. Summary After accepting an offer made her by an alien cat, HIkari Gingekko becomes a magical girl, but she discovers the price to be a champion of justice. Characters 'Sailor Power Team' Hikari Gingekko - 'the main character.A natural blonde Japanese high school student. She has blue eyes and is always cheerful.She has good judgement and is friendly, though she also has a bit of a mean streak. Her dream is to find her true love. She is the alter ego of '''Sailor Selene . '''Her name means "light of silver moonlight'". '''Yurie Sutekino -' a black haired girl, with strange eyes that change their color from aquamarine to purple. She is very smart, passionated of mithology and astrology and dreams to become a famous wrter.It's rumored that her IQ is over 200. Her alter ego is ''' Sailor Hermes. Her name means ,,lily of water drops". Karasu Himiko- 'a beautiful but mysterious girl, who lives with her grandparents. She was raised like a miko and is rumored that she can do exorcism. Her father is gone in Tibet after her mother dyed of cancer. She is very rich, as her father gives her many yens to send her to a private school. She is sometimes snobby, but also friendly. Her alter ego is '''Sailor Ares. ' Her name means ,, fire priestess crow". 'Nukumi Raimei- ' a tomboyish girl who was kicked out of her old school because she was involved in a gang. She is unusually strong and tall. Her alter ego is '''Sailor Dia. Her name means ,, look at the crude thunderclap". Miranda Mira Aijo - ''' a popular idol, recently transfered to the other girls school. Very little is know is known about her and she is shrouded by mistery. She looks similar to Hikari, but has a different style. her alter ego is '''Sailor Aphrodite. Her nickname and family name mean: ,,looking at affection". She is fluent in french and german. Is later revealed that she isn't just an ordinary idol. Anshar- '''an alien race white cat who guides the girls in their mission. He is kind and honest, but seems to hide something from the girls. When is needed, he disguises in his human form, '''Anshar Toneko". '''He is named after an ancient godess. His disguise means in Japanese ,,Anshar the Outer Cat". '''Tenebris Empire Dark Nibiru- 'an evil entity, which the Tenebris Empire serve. He was bringing chaos on Earth until he was sealed benath Earth. He has incredible power, as he was one of the servants of the Devil. '''Empress Sumer- '''a sorceress from Earth. She was corrupted by Nibiru with promises of power and became his sevant and the leader of his dark empire. She is revealed to have a tragic backstory, and her true form is revelaed in the final episodes. '''Looking Glass/ Cta alyst Mirror- ' is an enchanted mirror with ancient spirits seaked in it. If asked, the spirits will answer only the truth. 'Dark Nabu- s'he has powers over water and ice. Her attacks are Dark Water, Dark Wave ''and ''Dark Tsunami. '''Dark Nergal- '' she has power over fire. Her attacks are ''Dark Fire,Dark Flames, and Dark Inferno. 'Dark Marduk- s'he has power over electricity. Her attacks are Dark Shock,Dark Beam and Dark Laser. 'Dark Ishtar- s'he has hypnotic and telekinetic powers. Her attacks are Dark Charm, Dark Mosaic and Dark Hypno. 'Dark Ki- '''she has geokinetic and pshometrical powers. Her attacks are ''Dark Queak, Dark Geo-force and Dark Sandstorm. Gallery Sailor-Senshi-DollDivine.jpg Sailor-Senshi-DollDivine3.jpg Sailor-Senshi-DollDivine2.jpg Sailor-Senshi-DollDivine4.jpg Sailor-Senshi-DollDivine5.jpg Category:Fanseries Category:Sailor Moon Fandom Category:Fandom Category:Articles by Sechelf.Ghost.2.0